the_safe_just_dancefandomcom-20200214-history
Move Your Feet
Move Your Feet is a song on Just Dance 2 & Just Dance: Best Of. Dancer The dancer wears a hat, an atari shirt, orange pants, & orange shoes. Background An Atari-style park with trees and a green bus. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold moves in this dance. The first, second and third gold moves is to hold your hand up and slip them down to the pelvis. The fourth gold move is to hold your hand up in 90 degrees angle, like a robot. Trivia. *The dancer & the Background is Atari-ish. *The pictogram's arrow color is pink, but in specific places in the gameplay, the arrow color is blue. * In Just Dance 4, a dancer (known to be Good Feeling) makes a resemblance of this dancer. *In The Beta version, every time Move Your Feet and Everybody is said, it appears in the background, above the dance. Also, the lyrics said "Got the dance energy" instead of "We're going down town". * The videogame style is inspired from the official video; however, it doesn't feature Atari creatures. Mashups The Dancer Appears In *Da Funk - Sweat Mash-Up (JD3) *Apache (Jump On It) - Dance Mash-Up (JD3) *She's Got Me Dancin' - Dance Mash-Up (JD3) *Good Feeling - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *The Final Countdown - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *So What - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *C'Mon - Sweat Mash-Up (JD2014) *Turn Up The Love - Sweat Mash-Up (JD2014) *Candy - Sweat Mash-Up (JD2014) *Wild - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *I Will Survive - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *#thatPOWER - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Limbo - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) Dancer The dancer wears a hat, an atari shirt, orange pants, & orange shoes. Background An Atari-style park with trees and a green bus. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold moves in this dance. The first, second and third gold moves is to hold your hand up and slip them down to the pelvis. The fourth gold move is to hold your hand up in 90 degrees angle, like a robot. Trivia. *The dancer & the Background is Atari-ish. *The pictogram's arrow color is pink, but in specific places in the gameplay, the arrow color is blue. * In Just Dance 4, a dancer (known to be Good Feeling) makes a resemblance of this dancer. *In The Beta version, every time Move Your Feet and Everybody is said, it appears in the background, above the dance. Also, the lyrics said "Got the dance energy" instead of "We're going down town". * The videogame style is inspired from the official video; however, it doesn't feature Atari creatures. Mashups The Dancer Appears In *Da Funk - Sweat Mash-Up (JD3) *Apache (Jump On It) - Dance Mash-Up (JD3) *She's Got Me Dancin' - Dance Mash-Up (JD3) *Good Feeling - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *The Final Countdown - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *So What - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *C'Mon - Sweat Mash-Up (JD2014) *Turn Up The Love - Sweat Mash-Up (JD2014) *Candy - Sweat Mash-Up (JD2014) *Wild - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *I Will Survive - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *#thatPOWER - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Limbo - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Zack Reece